


Man of my vord.

by Dehmer, JesseMchanzoCree



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Help, M/M, New rp, Rp dialogue, Smoking, Someones getting me into tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehmer/pseuds/Dehmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMchanzoCree/pseuds/JesseMchanzoCree
Summary: Well you see, its been awhile since I've updated anything, and well fuck, someone got me into tf2 so here y'all go. Now of course we've only just started the rp so there will definitely be more to come if life doesn't hinder our rp too much. And apologies before hand for any errors,





	1. Chapter 1

Medic:*The man grunted with exhaustion, blinking a few times and readjusting his askew glasses. He vaguely remembers chasing after Archimedes in his office when the dove dissappeared into a void underneath his examination table. Obviously he went in after him, it was his bird afterall. The soft hue of purple met his full gaze. The first words from his mouth were hefty with accent and deep with direction. "Archimedes! Vere are you?" He called out with a gloved hand around his mouth, picking up a whiff of blood from the latex. He scoffed, smearing the blood onto his coat with minor disgust. "Agh.. Archimedes!" He shouted again, gaze fixated on the roof interior to search for the little white dove. He didn't pay much attention to those clueless around him. He would introduce himself later. Atlast he spotted the fluttering of Archimedes as the bird pecked at something on the stage. "Archimedes, get over here zis instant!" He began to climb over the auditorium seat quickly, the equipment on his back clinking and rattling while he moved towards the front. "Pardon me-" he spoke as he barged through, finally appearing relieved when the bird excitedly flew to his shoulder. "You schould know better." Medic scolded lightly before turning to gaze at his surroundings, squinting with a discerning look. "Vat is zis place? Look at zees silly billies.." He chuckled with a sly grin to himself.

Spy: Lets just say the spy had, well, been anticipating this for awhile. What is this you ask? Well only a, or one, of the most successful and planned out infiltrations he’s planned up before. i mean, its not like he had exactly planned on it going so terribly wrong, in fact he had it planned out perfectly, having already murdered two of the nine there and taking position of one of them as far as he could tell everything was going perfectly. You see what the spy had not thought about, since it was never likely to cross his mind, is the fact that he could’ve been swallowed up by a portal. Now of course he’s heard of the many that have already been taken by it but, he honestly forgot about them at the time as he had not thought they were already spread all throughout the red teams base, how ever moments before he even got to the briefcase he had to hide in a rather dark and secluded area which, ultimately led him to where he is now. Where is he now you ask? Hell he doesn’t even know and the spy pretty much knew everything. However, what the spy does know is that one of the medics are here, for better or for worse honestly. And he knows its one of the medics because of his unmistakable accent, of course he couldn’t forget his voice, after one has been experimented on enough who could forget really? The spy of course went to investigate, revolver in his h- wait, wait, what- he had his revolver just seconds ago. The spy quickly pats himself down, head to toe for some sort of weapon he may have had on him otherwise, pocket knife, butterfly knife, another pistol, piano wire, something. But alas he found nothing, which, for the most part left him defenseless if it was not his teams medic. How cheery. The spy licked his lips as he followed where the medic had gone off to, and, just his luck really. There was the red teams medic, standing there in all his glory, glory is the wrong word to describe something like…him. He sneered at him and put one hand in his pocket “Ah mon ami, de gentil de nous à, rejoignez-moi." He started with french because of course, he did not want to be fully understood or well, he also almost didnt want to be heard either but, it was inevitable.

Medic:*The man shrugged as the bubbly woman had sauntered off, grunting lightly as he begun to evaluate just where exactly the hell he was. He had is left arm tucked behind his back, posture as perfectly straight as ever, it was a signature trait of his. The little dove on his shoulder had begun to sink down cozily, wings tucked in so that the creature looked like a little feathery ball. The Medic would glance down at him, smiling a little less deviously and turning to examine what exactly it was Archimedes was pecking at earlier. His red latex gloves would graze a clipboard, and sheets of discarded paper, most of which blank. He did however, inspect a script of somesort, and after reading it over figured it must've been for some kind of orientation. Fascinating. The bird had perked up on his shoulder, chirping and fidgeting in an alert manner, as Archimedes had scene the Spy before Medic had. "Ja?" He responded, turning around to crank his neck a bit to peer around the rows of blankly purple hue and seats. The contrasting suit of blue caught his eye, and his eyebrows furrowed into a bit of a discerning expression. The man set clipbaord back on the podium, reaching inside of his coat for his bonesaw, before his face visibly displayed confusion. His hands groped various syringes, but no syringe gun, nor anything violent enough for immediate combat. It came to his attention that all he had was the Kritzkreg strapped to his back. Medic greeted the opponent with a similar scowl. His accent hindered his fluency in English, but that didn't quite matter, English was infact the closest language to German, it was in the Germanic branch of languages. As for why the Spy strictly spoke in French alluded him. "Vat a pleasent surprise! Just Shtopping by hm? Payen sie das attention Spy don't sink zat just because vee are off zee field zat vere friends. Vee can agree upon a stalemate, ja? As soon as I find out how zee hell I'm getting back, expect a pleasent velcoming comity, how long has it been since your last checkup?" He chuckled a bit, smiling once again with that chilling expression. It was quite difficult to tell if he was joking or not, he very well could have meant that in a literal sense.

Spy: The spy has cursed the bird as it had let the medic know he was here moments before he spoke, however he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Medic did not have any specific weapons on him, which was displayed very clearly by the fact that his expression quickly changed to the same confused one he had wore just moments before he decided on confronting the medic. He also swore he’d kill that bird one way or another. “No no, of course not. I would never assume such a thing” The spy distractedly tapped his fingers against his leg, the other hand shifting in his pocket. “And especially not since i am already planned on how i could drive my knife into your back, or rather, maybe your chest? Which sound magnifique? hm? immediate or slow.” The spies hand left his pocket and he lifted both hands to fix his sleeves, settling them back in their positions right after doing so. “And i have to say, it has been quite some time since I’ve had a check up, isn’t that just a shame. And i mean, I’m going to be moping up a medic later, Maybe i will have to find someone else for a check up ‘Ja’?” The spy let a grin cross his face, tongue darting out to lick his lips “I may be a spy but i am a man of my word, we shall stay in stalemate until we find a place out of this..enfer” The spy gestured to the place with a dismissive wave “So how is the bird, still alive i see. However i believe both you and your birds states will soon change,” The spy patted one of his pockets for some cigarettes and a lighter, happy when he found both, having previously missed them in his haste to find one of his knifes or his pistol. “When,” He scowled “We return.” He lifted a cigarette up to his lips and lit it, letting it hang there as he put his hands back into his pocket, back to tapping at his pants. "Comment va l’équipe? Ou n'êtes-vous pas intéressé par une conversation comme ça? Ah, or, maybe you just do not understand, fair enough. Don’t need you too anyways. However we need a conversation topic or we will remain in a sense of..awkward silence.”

Medic:*The doctor nodded along with actual consideration to his various options of puncture options, eyebrows furrowing while e furter listened to the Spy. He seemed to appreciate the challenging facade the Spy displayed, he loved a little competition, but the cockiness was supposed to be his job. The man hummed, and as intimidating as he could be he chose not to, he was a pretty charismatic man in his own way, for he smiled quite a bit, which is perhaps what circles around and makes him avoidable. "A schame indeed, vee vill just have to see about zat." He responded lightly, chuckling and straightening his coat, once again having to smear some dried blood from the crevices of his gloves on the inside of his white coat. The man sure needed heaps of bleach to stay pristine. The bird shook its head and ruffled his feathers, lifting one of its wings to peck at an astray bit of downfeather. "Quite confident aren't you? I shtill have your predecessors' dome in a fridge, and I sink he'll appreciate zee company." His voice deepened and swelled in tone, lips curling back into another grin. Medic scoffed some, reaching forward to pinch the cigarette out and right from the Spy's lips. "Vould be a shame if you had a coughing fit before our little encounter." Medic figured that was as good as a conversation topic as any other. "Besides, have some respekt, zis is a school you know. Atleast I sink it is, read some documents on the podium ofer zere," He stepped away from the Spy, left hand still tucked behind his back in that perfect posture. He was grinding the cigarette filter between his index finger and thumb, sprinkling the ashes on the carpet before stepping up to the stage. "I sink zeres a backstage exit back here, bringen sie das documents behind zee podium, may be something of use." Medic's boots tapped up the carpeted steps to the stage, and he was occupied with peering around the curtains, growing sick of seeing the same similar purple hue everywhere he looked. "All zis purple is remindink me of Pauling, who schould be at zee base any second now considerink your infiltration." Archimedes hopped off the Medic's shoulder and onto the metal package of medical equipment on the man's back, meddling with the assorted tubes and loose ends of straps. The birds soft pecking and the light scratching of his feet is heard even through the silence shared between the two men.

Spy: The spy watched the medic adjust his coat and fix his posture with little interest. However, he did perk up when he noticed the little patches of blood left on his, ahem, white coat from his gloved hands once he had pulled them away. Honestly it was kinda hard to miss considering the light and dark contrast between the two different colors. “Ah, mon chéri, is that yours? I would assume not but assuming well, that can put you six feet under sometimes..” The spy took the cigarette from his lips and blew the smoke out with a soft little chuckle before letting it hang back in-between his lips with a soft hum “But i am rather inclined to wonder, just who’s blood exactly does that belong t-“ The spies eyes widened as the cigarette was so suddenly snatched from his lips, which stayed parted for a quick moment before he licked them again and his lips tugged downwards into a small frown “Docteur,” He warned with a soft growl “Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne pouvais pas me soucier de quelqu'un dans cette école. En t’incluang.” The spy paused before shoving his hands back into his pockets and getting yet another cigarette, putting it between his lips once again and then venturing a little but away from the stage to take a seat in one of the theaters seats, one leg up and crossed over the others as he watched the medic head up the stairs, more than a little glad that since he was out of arms reach. Which, meant he could smoke in peace, without any Medics bothering him for it, honestly he already has to deal with his own medics constant bickering on how its bad for him, or well, he used to have to deal with that. Nowadays his medic has more or less stopped commenting on the cigarettes he smoked or offering ways to quit since he well, knows the spy won’t even so much as consider it. “I am surprised neither of us actually know just where we are, i mean of course i figured that if I didn’t know you wouldn’t but, there was a slim chance you would."He was not really all the interested in a backstage exit, rather content in the purple theater, it was calming in a way and lord knows he needed to calm down and relax for once in his life “Mon chéri, I don’t know how you even know i was in there, no alarm went off and no one even knew i was in there. And you got here before me which means, you couldn’t have known i even so much as stepped foot in your base. But if its any condolence i had infiltrated, and everyone else is not far behind, donc, soit bleu ou rouge a gagné à ce point, Et de toute façon, ils sont tous deux peints en rouge.”

Medic:*He shook his head dismissively at the inquiry that the blood was his, obviously not, he wouldn't be nearly as careless to get his own blood mixed into the biological melting pot that was the mess of his office. The Medic would appear preoccupied with his investigation, only slightly annoyed that the Spy purposefully spoke French. He got it, his frilly language was mysterious and the "Romance Language" anyone with a brain and a bachelors degree could tell you romance had nothing to do with it, simply word play with the fact that it originated in the Roman empire. He thought for a bit, trying to recollect some of the words he spoke, he did take a few foreign language classes in college, despite his primary secondary language being English. It was a requirement for his medical license afterall, pity they revoked it so quickly. He was appreciating how much he was able to accomplish while contradicting that hypocritical oath he made. Medic picked up a few words, appearing slightly annoyed that the Spy didn't listen to him. "Es is eine Schande," The doctor began, the heavy deepness of the accent following through with the aggressively pronounced words. He could be very well saying "Have a nice day" and it could sound like a threat. "Taken zat sie has heard zis plenty of times from your own Medic, naja." He chuckled boldly and shrugged, adjusting his glasses and stopping to approach the podium to retrieve the papers inside the little manila folders. He paused, hands resting on the papers and schooling information as he thought carefully back to those dreary scholarly days. "Vhy is it sie feelink so compelled to call me honey it's like sie talkink to a child." His posture was once again straightened and his gaze focused on the papers he neatly tapped onto the podium in orderly fashion. "Ah I hafe my vays, mon chéri," Medic gazed over the papers he set on the podium gently, smirking and fixing his glasses before strolling back and forth with the papers held to is face, skimming over them in search for some sort of map of the building. "Zee valls hafe eyes, but vith enough experimentation I too can see from zees eyes, right you are vith zee whole blood bath sing, sough, I just vish zeres shtill some fun left for me by zee time I get back." As he finished speaking he made a soft "Aha!" sound, tossing some irrelevant papers onto the polished stage and examining an emergency layout of the school. "Zere are two buildinks, If vee follow zis exit to the hallvays zere schould be a staircase to zee roof, perhaps vee wile find a portal or somesing along zee vay. lass uns gehen, es gibt einen, job zu tun." With the excited tapping of boots and startled cooing and flapping of the bird on his shoulder the Medic hopped down from the stage, finding the stairs too tedious to go down. The map still clutched between his fingers he squinted down at the page, a tad amused with himself when he found the nurses office just down the road from here. He began to scheme to himself, waving at Spy to signal for him to follow.

Spy: The spy took the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke out once more and that again was followed by a tongue darting out to lick his lips, a long and low hum leaving his lips as he resumed taking another nice slow drag from the cigarette, mainly just letting himself relax and calm down, yeah he needed this. This was definitely fine with him and especially since he had the medic with him….wait, thats, thats not a good thing. First of all, a BLU should never feel safe and or relaxed with a RED. The spy grunted and made a face at the thought. How disgusting, was he going soft or something terrible like that? If he was going soft then he wouldnt exactly be the best spy, and, considering he’s heard of what has happened to his predecessor he’d rather not at all end up like him, which he can only assume he let his guard down. Which is more or less what he is so carelessly doing right now, which in all cases is not so good for him since well, he isn’t exactly sure if the medic has any real weapons on him, since his cigarettes and such were able to get through with no problem who knows what he has really. The spy swallowed thickly and puffed out a soft breath, smoke flowing from his parted lips as he let out a breath, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the far away ceiling in the large vacant room, eyebrows furrowing a little while he did so, only snapping his head towards the medic when he heard him speak again, or well, when he had said “Mon chéri”. The spy stared at him blankly or a few moments before a flush rose under his balaclava, he hadnt realized he had understood some of his french, oh wow, and did it sound just lovely coming from those lips and if that was his medic he’d be more inclined to flirt with him but he had to restrain himself and silently berate himself in his head because fuck he was going to survive this and when it was all over he was going to make it out without going soft and without having to end up in the respawn. The spy stood and flicked his cigarette to the floor, snuffing it out with the bottom of his shoe before he rolled his shoulders and put his hands into his pockets, eyes staring up at the medic blankly, yes he still felt the warmth on his cheeks but he had resistance and therefor he could make it out of this, well, as long as the medic kept his damned mouth shut. The spy narrowed his eyes at him but nonetheless followed him, his flats making little to no sound as his walked behind the medic, normally he would enjoy seeing such an expanse of space in which he could drive his knife into, but, again. No knife.

Medic:*Medic barely had enough time to notice the Spy or his reaction, it would be nearly impossible to with that cloth obscuring his face anyhow, he was just glad he put that cigarette smoke out so that the smell of tobacco wouldn't follow them. The Spy was oddly silent, perhaps he shut him up when he indicated his understanding of French, there were many impressive qualities the Medic had that he kept to himself. Sure he was at the very least psychotic and sadistic in his best element, but who really knew? He was a doctor not a psychiatrist. If weren't for his attachment to the contract and his freedom of persecuted experimental freedom, he could've quite easily manifested himself into a particularly administrative line of work. It wasn't like he hadn't taken care of a few of Miss Pauling's chores before, infact they've had competitions to test whom was best at body disposal on occasions. Medic was more than capable to get just about anything he desired, and would stop at no end to do so. Good thing he was content with his fieldwork, it wasn't often you got the opportunity to not only conduct horrid crimes against nature, but have no repercussions too. The broad shouldered man turned to his right, briefly eyeing the blue attired gentlemen behind him. For a moment he seemed to flash a grin back at him, at this point it became obvious with each different expression of his face what each smile meant. His face bore a bit of hidden anticipation, as if he had something hidden from the Spy. The brief expression was almost provocative. Archimedes danced about the man's shoulders, tilting its head at the Spy and pecking at the dried blood smudge that stained it's white bust. Medic studied the map further, he was a man of his word, but.. he felt inclined to push his boundaries. He approached the double doors that lead outside of the auditorium, pushing them open with his back and bowing almost as he extended his hand outwards towards the empty halls. "After sie, harren." There was another smile suggestive and similar to the last one, perhaps he was merely teasing him. All he knew was that he was most likely going to repeat his previous offenses against his oath as a doctor, that being to contradict the oath in it's self for his own selfish desire. What he had instore was unclear, not even to himself, he simply knew that he was plotting. As soon as the Spy was through the door he continued to walk ahead of him, mostly to direct and keep him from noticing the way the Medic took inventory of the various syringes in his coat. He had neglected to label them, made the process all the more invigorating if his patients were clueless. There were a few experimental mixtures in the syringes, along with some he believed to be sedatives and various of other common medical substances. He held up a vile from the pocket inside of his coat, gazing at it's contents with the assistance of the humming purple hue of the strange lights. "Out of curiosity, do you hafe any alergies? Ah who am I kiddink, it vould be in sie file if you vere, besides, I'm certain eferyone is alergic to chloral hydrate, mayhaps alergik isn't zee best vord, more like, vulnerable”

Spy: The spy knew well of the medics relations with Miss Pauling, or well his medics “relations” with Her, and of course none of them were really all that pretty to hear about, and if it was pretty much the same with the RED medic then well, lets just say he probably would need to avoid the uh…ah what is it called. The nurses office, right yes, those are the ones in schools, not med bays or some shit like that. Right, now he’s gonna have to be particularly careful of him, the medic may keep his word but on the account that he doesnt he needs to be cautious, considering he has see him on more than one occasion as they turn a corridor mess with the insides of his coat, which after living with his own Medic he has come to know that there are a lot of syringes in the inside of that damned coat, and he has on more than one occasion been face to face with quite a few different kinds of them, and well never knowing what they are is always a concern of his but its a concern the doctor will probably never fix. And honestly the spy is okay with that to some extent, but when its in a battle scenario it can well, be extremely concerning. Especially when a stray, or rather not so stray, one meets any part of his body. The spy licked his lips when the medic looked back at him with a grin, brows furrowing as he reached his hands back into his pockets to retrieve his cigarette and his lighter. He didn’t light a cigarette or take one out, however he merely held the objects in his hands in a slight nervous habit, needing something familiar to ground himself before he let himself get too far lost in his mind. However when he looked back up from his hands the bird caught his attention, eyes narrowed at the bird before his lips tugged downwards into a small frown, looking away from them both and staring at his flats for a solid few minutes. The spy only looked up when he heard him speak again, giving a curt nod and walking through the doors without so much as a thank you or a second glance, however, even with how fast he was walking the medic managed to get back in front of him once again and the spy just let him do so, sighing softly s he finally lifted another cigarette to his lips, starting to light it again before he stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, staring at the doctors unexpected question and answer, wide eyed before he let the cigarette fall from his lips as he quickly stepped out of reach, RED team be damned because in some sadistic way that was so fucking hot.

Medic:*He snickered to himself, using the reflection of light in his glasses to do his best to identify the substance in the vile, noticing a chemical formula in bold black ink on the plastic cap. The molecular bonds came fairly familiar to him, for they were his favorite part of advanced chemistry, it was like a puzzle with abbreviations and anions and cation bonds. The hand normally tucked behind his back shifted, reaching to gently flick the glass, the solution bubbling and stirring as the light clink of the glass was heard. His hand returned behind his back, and he hummed, seemed about right. Medic was pinching an empty syringe from his coat, silently uncapping the chemical substance and filling the syringe before he noticed the Spy's footsteps stop. The man blinked, disposing of the empty vile in his pocket and turning to the Spy while quickly tucking both hands behind his back to obscure the syringe. "Kat got your tongue, Shpy? Vhere did zat flowery linguistics of yours go?" He quirked his dark brows, prompting the man for a response with an impatient tilt of his head. Medic found himself fidgeting with the syringe in his hand behind his back absentmindedly, itching to see what would happen when the substance hit his blood stream. Would he go limp? would he attack? would he pass out? There were a handful of fascinating formulas that looked exactly like Chloral Hydrate, god only knows what would happen if he had chosen the wrong vile. "Come on little bird, sing." He spoke again, squinting slightly as his boots began to shift ever so closer, maybe he didn't need the nurse's office to conduct his selfish desire. Either way he had the upper hand. "Ah, zat explains it," Medic stepped closer, swiping up the cigarette that had fallen onto the tile, holding it up with his latex gloves and jokingly inspecting it. "I beliefe you dropped somesing-" The doctor scoffed with a devious grin, leaning forward to tuck the cigarette in Spy's slightly parted lips. "Zere vee go," He commented jauntily, never breaking eye contact with the Spy as he did so. Medic felt a momentary spark in his chest, the same excited feeling he gets when rewarded with confidence and success. The same pang of ecstasy when he knows he's won, all there was to do now was to wait for the bird to sing. Medic would only hope the song would be pleasing enough to satisfy, if not well, we will find out now won't we?

Spy: The spy nearly flinched at the sound of the medics finger meeting the glass of the vile lightly, knowing that sound well enough, god he hated when he had to be near either of the medics, well at least some part of him hated it, however there was another side of him that couldn’t fucking get enough of it and so when he heard the medic hum and pour the substance from the vile into the syringe he shuddered slightly, body stiffening as he narrowed his eyes at the back of the medics stupid head. His mouth felt dry, maybe that was half of the reason why he wasn’t talking, well of course besides the fact that the medic was practically as intimidating as ever, and if he ends up dying then this is all his fault for fucking letting his guard down. The spy snarled softly and looked down away from the medic, or well until he heard him turn around and start up his speaking once again, teeth digging into the inside of his cheek harshly as he forced himself to swallow his spit down, even if it made him want to cough and hack from the dryness of it. “That is to n-“ The spy was cut off, and by his cigarette once again, except this time it was being put back in-between his lips instead of being taken from them, mid sentence as well. Yeah he’s definitely not going to last that long considering the medic is already getting him to fall heads over heels and he’s barely tried, or has he? Has the medic always been this intimidating? The spy can’t recall it correctly and especially not as the Medic kept his gaze, the spy however was not able to keep staring into the medics eyes for that long, and soon he was looking away from him, merely bothering himself with putting the cigarette back into its case with the rest of them "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer docteur.”

Medic:*His smile seemed to pinch his cheeks higher, lips curling around this pristine, pearly perfect teeth. One of Medic's most redeaming qualities was his excellent smiles and grins, and the charismatic way he executes each expression without so much as a fault. His freed hand would reach towards his face to press his glasses upon the bridge of his nose, and if one looked carefully enough at the small circular lens of the glasses, they would be able to notice the blur that indicated the fogging of the glass. The built man took a quick inhale, smile subsiding some as he would allow for the Spy to finish what he was saying. Considering his tone Medic figured he said something along the lines of "what the hell", once again his French wasn't particularly strong, for he picked up only a few select phrases by memory. He would also indicate the manner in which he avoided his forbidding gaze, once again receiving that swell of satisfaction. Medic's gaze wandered, brain racking over something in thought, clearly wanting to taunt the Spy with agonizing silence, figured the less he gave him, the more he had to debate and wonder. "Ah- nosing," The doctor started, gazing back into the eyes of the Spy. "You know, I've alvays vondered vhat you vould like vithout zat silly mask." The Medic was creeping slightly closer to Spy, his plan being to corner him against the wall in he had to. He was genuinely interested however, he didn't even know what his own Spy looked like, and personal files and background checks were never documents Pauling carried around freely, if so he'd have known a lot more than that by now. He removed his left hand from behind his back, taking that moment to pretend to inspect the syringe. "Ah, you know I vould love to know vats in here, schame I haf no idea, vould you like to help me find out~?”

Spy: The spy hated each and every second he was left with no answer, every second he was left to wonder just what the fuck was going on, what the medic was planning, things like that, questions that were not answering when the medic simply told him “nothing” no, if anything that only made this all the worse, more questions fluttered about his head, more unanswered questions. The spy let out a soft noise when the medic once again managed to find his eyes, and he just couldn’t handle staring into them and so seconds later he was looking away once again. However, as soon as the next words came out of the medics mouth he stiffened and his eyes shot right back to the medics face, brows furrowing before he stepped back, noticing that he was slowlycoming closer with each passing second and he refused to end up with one of those syringes in any part of him. At this point he was worried less about his balaclava because his identity meant less than his life did, and being so far from the respawn system was bad business, given that almost every time he’s ever been captured by the medic he’s ended back in the respawn room. Since the medic kept following him back he ended up pressed right against a wall rather quickly and when this did happen the spy stiffened once more and took his eyes off the medic to look and see just where the Medic has led hi- fuck a dead end how did he let this happen, why did he have his fucking guard down this fucking badly. oh god. oh fuck. The spy swallowed thickly before he tried to look a least a little unperturbed, a shaky hand going down and reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, getting one from his disguise case and then grabbing a lighter as well, smoking the cigarette and trying to calm his nerves all in one because he just wanted to fucking relax and this was making his nerves and his stress spike up and that probably wasn’t good for him. “Non.” Was his immediate and sharp response, hell no, why would he was to know what were in the syringes of a red medics, it was bad enough that he sometimes had to be subject to his own medics own mixtures, having to deal with another is just gonna ruin him. Literally, if its something bad, like it usually is, then he’d more or less be subjected to experimentation or worse he’d end up dead just from the mixture alone.


	2. Archimedes! Vere haf sie gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we stayed up like hella late, n'i figured it was enough to put up here. I forgot to tell you, in honor of the medics accent, Spy is now Shpy. Also we talked a hella lot about Shpys looks n'such and so what he decided is in here, what was not in the rp dialogue is that Shpy is exactly 5' and Medic is 6'3. Ahah.

Medic:*The approaching click of Medic boots on the tile continued to saunter closer, the contrast of his stained coat and deep red tie standing out against the aesthetic flat colors of black and purple. It was in these suspense clutching moments that one couldn't care to notice that the pesky little bird must've flown off. For the similarly easy to spot bright white and smeary red figure was not to be found, most likely fluttering about an empty classroom. The man would look pleased, a soft chuckle purring from his throat when Spy's back hit the wall, Medic appeared thoroughly enthralled with each moment of this subtle strife. Seldom often he conducted social experiments, but he was soon beginning to discover the satisfaction of creating a placebo in place of definite terror, that being suspense and the unknown. Medic hummed a jaunty, foreign tune, some sort of excerpt from his childhood. The deep and grittiness of his voice practically melted into each playful hum, it almost sounded like he was humming "Ring around the Rosie". Though it was difficult to precisely tell. The substance swayed in its aquatic form, the balance of the given encounter relying upon its contents. His fingers would care-freely twirl the grip of the needle into a readied position, the light swishing of his cotton dress pants ceasing when he was within two feet of the Spy. He continued to hum until he Spy managed to deny him the privilege of being given the opportunity. Taking it was much more fun anyways, and taking his independence was exactly what he planned to do. Medic gazed down at the Spy, head cocked to the side a tad as he studied him, his stoic features visibly contemplating. He briefly wondered, sure he's captured a handful of Spies, they're quite the disposable mercenary when you know your way around them; but would he be given the rare occurrence of working with a blank canvas? "non?" He repeated in a teasing tone, making sure that was exactly what the Spy said before taking a light breath and adjusting his glasses, even going as far as to turn away, laughing. His boots once again shifted facing the Spy, his broad frame mimicking the movement. A loose smile hung at his lips while he shook his head. With sudden agility and brute force the Medic stepped forward, forcing the Spy's hands above his head, his thumb still hooked around the syringe despite the manner in which is pinned the man against the wall. "Oh I von't be a takink a no for an answer, mon chéri." The Medic's deviously grinning face was hovering but a few inches away from Spy's, gaze unwavering.

Spy: The spy looked away from the medic, trying to ignore him as he breathed in the fumes and smoke from his cigarette, now leaning against the wall nearly casually trying to maintain a composed state even as the medic gained a pleased look and even chuckled at him, soon dropping the cigarette and once again snuffing out the burning end with his shoe, staring up at the medic when he finally came to a stop before him, licking his lips as he watched his actions, slowly reaching for yet another cigarette, stress smoking really. What a terrible habit, good thing he has his medic to keep his lungs in good shape, or well, he had his medic. He’s not actually sure if they’d make it out here alive if he’s being completely honest with himself. Well in reality, its he who may not make it out alive, with a medic, especially on the RED side, who knows what could happen, especially given he’s suppose to be a “man of his word” but of course how silly of him to actually believe RED could keep his word. Spy grit his teeth as he placed another cigarette in-between his lips, lighting it and then taking a long drag from it, blowing the smoke in the medic face as he leaned back against the wall fully, straightening his position and sighing softly, letting his head gently hit the wall behind him. If he died today so be it. It’d definitely do quite a few people a favor. No one would really miss him and eventually he’d be replaced rather quickly, what harm would it honestly do to lose him? The spy allowed himself to relax a little, his hand going up to taking the cigarette from his lips again, blowing the smoke out once more before putting it back in-between his lips, chest rising and falling as he closed his eyes slightly “Non-“ he paused, eyes opening so he could squint at the medics face for a few moments "Oui, Fais le. Je suis intéressé.” The spy had only managed to get the words out of his mouth moments after the Medic had pinned his hands above his head, which he had to admit, being this close to the medic was a little more than just a little intoxicating. "J'espère que ça me tue rapidement.” He narrowed his eyes at the medic as he leaned even closer to him, the cigarette mere inches from burning the mans lips and thanks to the spy leaning forward to allow it to do such a thing thats exactly what had happened, and the spy actually looked rather smug about doing such a thing.

Medic:*The Spy's collected composure was beginning to annoy him much more than the cigarette smoke, and so he scoffed, listening carefully to his fluent French, not picking up anything this time besides mild irritation. The grip of his surprisingly cold latex gloved hands tightened around the Spy's wrists, enough to the point that he could probably feel his fingernails through the rubber material. This would merely indicate his frustration, for he was beginning to see less and less of what he wanted, that being the Spy's undivided fright. Medic noticed the lack of psychical from the Spy, expecting at least a shove or jeer of some sorts by now. It was Medics turn to sit in mildly agitated silence, was he really complying? Was the thought to skim his mind, momentarily distracted by the strong aroma of the cigarette itself, not at all expecting what would happen next. The Medic flinched and grunted, "Gah, scheichende ARSCHLOCH" he would curse, the heftiness in tone sounding infuriated. He flinched, grip loosening on the Spy's wrists briefly as he spat the ashes from his slightly bloodied lips, grunting and shooting daggers at Spy. Medic would momentarily release Spy, quickly snatching away his dominant hand. This moment of freedom of short lived, for his hand returned, except now it was latched around his throat, not at enough strength to choak him, but enough to keep him steadied. His glasses were askew but he didn't seem to care much, licking the burning bloody mark on his bottom lip. "Aren't you zee resourceful one?" He taunted, his speech smearing the minimal amounts of blood that collected from the minor burn. His free hand lifted, aimed at a threatening angle towards Spy. "I hafe a proposition for you, Spy." Medic actually tried especially hard not to ad a "sh" in front of the word when addressing him, trying to make a point. "You could take vatefer is in zis vile to your bloodschtream, or." He paused, smirking with his bloody pink lips. "You could get on your knees" He would squeeze the Spy's neck for a second, humming to provoke an answer. At this proximity he would be able to notice the warmth that irradiated from him. Medic would silently hope his placebo of fear would work in his favor.

Shpy: The spy let out a noise as he felt the medics gloved hands tighten around his wrists, and he was right, he could feel the medics nails through the material and he could actually feel the slight pain left from said nails digging into the skin of his wrists. And well, the agitation and frustration from the man was very evident, which nearly made him smirk if it weren’t for the fact that he was trying to hold back his emotions at the moment. However, the fact that the medics frustration got nearly to the point of where it was palpable just pushed him over the edge and he really couldnt help the smirk that made its way to his face, and he especially couldnt help it when the medic swore and yelled at him, oh god, he almost laughed at that. The medic was just too good when he was frustrated, and well he couldnt help the deep rumble of a chuckle that left his lips at it, and especially not when he flinched but at that point his chuckling had escalated into full on laughing at him. He couldn’t really help it, finally getting a small upper hand on the medic just made him laugh, especially when he flinched, oh god, especially when he flinched.The spy was too busy with his whole laughing fit to really react all that much to the loosening grip on his hands, or well really react to being released completely but he was quickly brought back to reality when a hand was ever so gently placed around his throat, breath hitching and eyes narrowing down at him, the action very effectively cutting off his laughing as he stopped to listen to the medic for once, eyes only slightly following the tongue that darted out and licked over the bloody burn mark, and they soon flicked back up to stare the medic in the eyes. The spy glare hardened as he once again mentioned taking the mixture and injecting it into him, he had said yes but he figured the medic had either disregarded the information or had just not heard him correctly. That or he knows french but not well enough. The spy grunted softly before he took in a deep breath, lips tugging downwards into a frown before his eyes widened at the next option, breath hitching once more as his neck was squeezed. The spy licked his lips as well as he could with the cigarette still between them before he leaned forward quickly and pressed the cigarette back to the medics lips, having to stand up on his tippy toes to do so

Medic:*He narrowed his eyes behind his little framed glasses, he rarely would lost his patience, and this instance was making him do so, but impatient or not the Medic couldn't help but find his form of retaliation exhilarating. Taking a quick breath he tried to settle down, grip beginning to tighten on the needle he held aimed towards the Spy's upper arm, fingers fidgeting on metal surface of the back end of the needle. He had a burning desire to do something dreadful with the vile, a burning and influential drive to fill the needle with pure liquid nitrogen and watch him twitch convulsively. Then again, he'd be more than happy to commit vile and fascinating methods of homicide any day, especially if it meant ridding his teammates of the threat of a filthy Spy. But part of him found the act difficult, it wasn't that he couldn't do such a thing, not at all, he easily disobeyed his oath as a doctor within two weeks, he had the guts to do just about anything. The only issue was that he wasn't exactly prepared to do so, especially considering what was inside of the vile. He knew quite well how often he switched up the contents, doing so priceless to keep anyone but him from knowing exactly the dangers of each, so well that he himself lost track, but he was quite certain he knew what was in this one. Medic scoffed, in need of wiping his glasses from the collective smearing affect of the cigarette smoke and jostling they endured. He sure was growing quite tired of inhaling the disgusting fumes. Medic sneered as Spy leaned in to burn his lips again, and already agitated as it was he grunted and bit the tip of the lit cigarette with his front teeth, turning his head away from the Spy to spit the cigarette onto the tile, briefly coughing and grunting from the suffocating toxins. Blood now trickled down the Medics lips and chin, and yet still he grinned. Blinking he had to begin looking over his glasses, for they were fogged and useless at this point. "You're tryen mein patience." He hissed from bloody lips, stepping forward to press his right leg between Spy's, trying to entangle him and restrict him further simply out of frustration, and not out of caution. Doing so would press there bodies together somewhat, but most of all made Medic the most mobile and accessible.

Shpy: Once the spy had calmed down enough to properly register that his hands were in fact free then was when he started to plan something in his head, the spy licked his lips and stared hard into the medics eyes, trying to read the man as he plotted in his own head, trying to make it seem as if he was more interested in the frustrated ramblings from the man in front of him, before he snorted softly and rolled his eyes, quick as a snake snatching up the syringe with his free hand, the one that was currently not being threatened with said syringe, then he tossed the damned thing to the ground, grinning at the pleasant shatter that meet his ears. He’s played the submissive role for far too long. Now the medic can get a taste of the real “shpy”. The spy knocked the medics hand from his neck with a firm hand, eyes staying on the doctors face for this, interested to see his expression. The spy took a moment to contemplate, as if he was giving the medic a chance to respond or retaliate, however mere seconds after paused he decided he had given the medic enough time and he was shoving the medic back with a firm hand to his chest, the reeling the same hand back and forming a fist with it, his feet meeting the medic jaw with a force he had not been able to muster up previously but now, oho now, it was almost like the pure anticipation was driving him to just gain the upper hand for once in this little tango they’ve started. The medic wanted to dance, he started this after al. And it took two to tango, so if that is how it will be then the spy will dance. And he’s always been an elegant dancer. The spy paused for another moment, but this time to think and again it was only mere moments that he did so because within no time he was pulling the medic forward by his tie, untucking it in the process and pulling the medic into a fierce kiss before he was shoving the medic to the floor and climbing ontop of him and smirking down at the medic, the blood from his lips smeared across his own but that was soon cleaned up by the spys tongue as it darted out to lick of the dark substance, his hand coming down to pin the medics to the floor “How does it feel docteur? to be below me?"

Medic:*The doctor was only given seconds to evaluate just what the hell began to happen, grunting while he failed to prevent the Spy from disarming him. He would flinch while he sent a panicked glance back at the direction the glass syringe shattered, momentarily in a state of disorientated trepidation. That insignificant vile of H2O was his only asset keeping him at the top of his game, of course he knew what it was, yes, perhaps, yes he did. But that fucking needle was a huge factor of his confidence, sure Medic was quite used to hand to hand encounters, ish. He was used to rushing in blindly with a bonesaw, not wrestling through in a fair fight. It was in combat like this he knew he'd be outmatched, but wheres the fun in giving up now? This was getting riveting. Medic with a throatily sound of aggravation, realized his hands were too freed from their position at the repressing of his limbs. His hands would dive towards the inside of his coat to fumble for anything sharp enough to defend himself with, not grasping anything in particular quite yet; he was still recovering from the brief instance of shock that disorientated him. The man staggered backwards with a rough "Oof-" quickly regaining his balance in time for the Spy's fist to meet his jawline. He had to admire his quick thinking and resourceful combat, but he wouldn't allow for the Spy to triumph for much longer if her could avoid it. "Argh, Scheiße," He spat the words with audible pain in his tone, shaking it off to prepare a hook when he was interrupted by the strangling of his tie yanking him forward. The doctor's face grew heated with rousing excitement, barely having time to react with a kiss back for the Spy's movements were much to quick. Perhaps he miscalculated, too caught up in his own absorbed view he didn't factor in that he too was a talented mercenary, with skills above his own in categories he neglected to factor. But he too would dance, without rhythm nor pattern, perhaps recklessly in comparison. Medic sincerely tried to keep his balance, unsuccessful as his back thudded against the tile and he groaned. By now he had lost his glasses in the scuffle, peering up at Spy as he took advantage of him. Medic briefly struggled, body writhing with defiance for but a moment before he smiled and laughed very quietly. "Ohoho, " His tone seemed excited between his recovering breaths. "Ausgezeichnet"

Shpy: "Whats wrong docteur? Having some trouble down there,” The spy shifted a little so he could pin the medics arms down with his knees, which were now digging painfully into the mans shoulders. The spy was still under the assumption that the medic had planned to to give him the sedative and then either rid the world of him or take him to the nurses office so when he lit another cigarette he took a small drag of it before pressing it to the medics cheek and using his skin to put that one out, repeating the process at least twice before he scoffed slightly and shook his head, putting the disguise kit away before he pulled his balaclava off, having to take off a sort of dome cap as well before light black curly locks of hair fell free, some falling over his forehead and others merely around his face. The spy let out a soft sigh before he carded a hand through his hair, trying to make it so the curls wouldnt obscure his vision too much. He hadnt taken off his balaclava for many before so, the medic should feel damn honored for actually seeing him without it. “You wanted to know correct docteur?” The spy paused for a moment before leaning forward over him to retrieve the medics glasses, placing them on his face with a carefulness he did not have previously, shifting so he could let the medics hands go, not necessarily feeling up to exactly finishing their dance at the moment.

Medic:*He leered up at the Spy as he uttered his taunts there was something so alluring and utterly immoral about the way he found this verbal and psychical conflict, desirable. Medic had a strange lure to both sides of the spectrum, infact, point black most things he knew he shouldn't do were things he knew he would do. Not even the sin of playing god could hold him back sometimes. Medic squinted as he watched Spy retrieve another cigarette, shoulders aching from the weight baring down on them at the angle at which he was pinned. His equipment prodded at his back lightly but it didn't necessarily worry him to much, for now he was worried about the lit cigarette approaching his face. Initially he began to try pulling his face away, a fruitless effort of course. The doctor inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth to refrain from screaming. Upon the second time he winced, eyes watering from the scorching feeling of the flame against his cheeks. "Fair enough," The doctor would speak with a sigh, face still stuck in a state of dissipating pain. He deserved it alright. His eyebrows furrowed with intrigue, at first clueless to why he reached to remove it. Behind his bloodied face was a flush of red, not only from the pain and bleeding but, that he got to actually see his face. He admired his hair, smiling in silence up at the Spy. "Herrlich" Was the single word to come from his lips, the blood from those burns having begun to subside by now. "Danke" He whispered a bit when given back his glasses, blinking now to get a better look at Spy. Medic sighed with relief when his arms were release, rolling his shoulders but refraining from moving. He didn't seem inclined to move, merely enjoying the view with a stupid grin. Part of him wanted to sit up and do unspeakable things.

Shpy: The spy sighed softly before brushing his thumb against one of the burns before he shifted off of the medic and stood, sure he wanted to find out what he said, and sure he wanted to stay with the medic but right now he felt rather inclined to go find something he could use to patch those tiny burns right up. The spy was quick to head down the halls, he'd seen the map. He knew where the nurses office was. The spy entered said room and quickly retrieved some bandages, these cute little ones with butterflies, rainbows and a chibi person on them[probably pyro], and something that would make the pain momentarily subside, but he also grabbed some alcohol. Not the drinking kind. The spy was against the medic but he however was indeed a man of his word and he was only tying the game back up so they could resume their stalemate. The spy headed back slowly however, letting his thought partially consume him as he made his way back to the spy, what would this make them when they get back, he'd honestly assume it'd change nothing, that it would only make the battlefield worse for him since he wouldnt be able to get his mind off of it. The spy stopped next to the medic, wiping the blood from his face and then dabbing some of the alcohol onto the burns, he wasn't exactly a doctor and well, he didnt know rubbing alcohol wasn't exactly the proper thing to use in this situation, waiting and then bandaging them without so much as a warning of him doing so, simply expecting the medic to stay calm while he did so. However after a few moments he was setting the items down and searching for his balaclava so he could put it back on

Medic:*The Medic chuckled, face slightly scrunching up with discomfort when Spy touched one of the burns. Though he appeared confused when he simply stood up and sauntered off, blinking in recollection of what just happened. He lay there in thought, feeling that he could've executed things much better, mayhaps not have gotten impatient on the way to the detour. He would begin to drag himself off of the floor, hand reaching toward his jaw to lightly brush against the formulating bruise. He paused though, spotting the fabric that was his mask before snatching it up, stuffing it into his coat. He would've really liked to see more of that captivating face. Who was he kidding, there was something awfully shameful going on here. Medic finally stood up, clearing his throat and beginning to retie his tie, very slowly of course, he was in no rush to catch up with him. He would turn to glance back at the shattered vile behind him, would it make the situation for better or worse if he told him the truth? Medic wasn't a people person in the social sense. Otherwise he knew the human anatomy like the back of his hands and every little detail inbetween. He was surprised Spy returned, for he had already begun to walk down the hall a few steps. He kept still, making a few discerning faces as he had done so, mostly trying too keep still, slightly judgemental of the fact that he used rubbing alcohol for burns. Then again he was the Medical professional, not his fault he knew better. "That zas," He removed his glasses to begin cleaning them off. "Sank you, eheh." He smiled as he watched Spy look for the balaclava. "For zee record, zat vile vas filled vith distilled later."  
Shpy: The spy shot straight up, stiffening a little before he turned to the medic with a mixed of emotion strewn about his face "Excusez-moi-" His hands were slightly lifted from their normal position in his pockets, and soon the returned to said pockets as he took a deep inhalation of breath "It was filled wi- this whole time-" The spy looked like he was about to fucking murder the man for a second, but however he took a few shaky breaths, and managed to calm himself down "Then what did you want with me mon chéri, just the upper hand on me? Wanted to know what would make me tic, what would get me to kneel? You're lucky you even got to see my face." The spy sighed softly before shaking his head and looking around once more "Where is it you good for nothing, docteur." The soy glared at the man halfheartedly, there was no way he would be going back like this, he absolutely refused to leave the place like this. but the thought that they were so far from the team, and it was unlikely that either of them would be caught doing anything briefly crossed his mind, they could, in theory stay here without being found out and possibly be in a relationship, possibly. But thats when he noticed something, down one of the dark hallways, it looked much like the portal they entered through and he quite frankly did not want to mention it, glancing at it for a few seconds nervously before turning his gaze back to the medic, hoping he didnt see it.

Medic:*Medic giggled seeing his reaction, very much pleased with himself for confessing if he hadn't he wouldn't feel quite as accomplished, for it was the placement of a placebo that made the experiment different from a test group trial. Not that that was his initial intention anyways. He would nod to reassure the Spy, breathing a warm breath onto his lens and smearing the cigarette smoke stains that fogged them from earlier, lifting his eyebrows a tad as he pressed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. "You have to admit, it's musch better than vat vould have happened if I actually had somesing fatal in here. Precisely!" He replied jauntily with another smile, visibly entertained and jolly once again as he confirmed what Spy said. "Fery, and If its all zee same to you I'd like to cherish zis face of yours for a vile longer." Medic flattered him, straightening his tie and gazing down at Spy, once again appreciating how he contrasted the blandness of the strange place around them. The doctor shrugged, brushing back his unruly tuft of hair that had gotten sloppy on his forehead. He sighed contently, choosing to change the subject entirely. "Ah, have you, seen Archimedes? Must've vanderered off again I suppose."

Shpy: The spy hummed softly before he shook his head "I have to admit, i would not have minded the sedative, or rather, someone to put me out of my own misery. I doubt anyone would miss me all that much. And docteur i swear i do not need your pity. Not a hint of it. I swear i will knock you to the floor and leave you there. I have already spotted a way out." The spy paused before narrowing his eyes at the medic for a quick moment, tongue darting out to lick his lips once more, definitely a nervous habit. "You want to cherish my face, what? so you can remember what it looks like after you have destroyed it?" The spy paused once again, letting out a sigh as he lifted a gloved hand up to card through his hair, bring it back through it and forcing some curls to fall over his face " I have not seen your bird docteur, nor do i rightly care where it has gone. I am merely concerned as to where i will turn up if when we go back, if i will still be in the base or not." the spys lips tugged downwards into a frown before he huffed softly and shook his head.

Medic:*"Pisch posch, I have plenty of other illegal chemicals in zee jacket if youre feelink risky," He kidded with a shrug, listening to Spy about the whole pity thing. He was the last one to give anybody pity over anything, let alone a Spy. Then again, who said anything about putting him out of his misery? Everyone knew quite clearly that he never put anyone out of there misery, usually he made them beg first, just to makesure the get the memo. "Oh, heafens no, I'd most definitely preserve zat kind of material." He grinned, suddenly beginning to hear himself, was it this place? How could be have suddenly fell into some kind of passive state? He blinked, clearing his throat and for the first time seeming to avoid the Spy's eyes. He was giving himself a moment to weigh what exactly happened here. Medic perked up, finding an opportunistic approach to force his mind off of things "Ah, vell, lets just, forget about it ja? If you'll excuse me Shpy, I have some searchink to do, I got into zis mess because of Archimedes and I vill be gettink out of zis mess vith him. Zee little guy is like zanyx to me." He muttered that last part shamelessly, simply stepping away from Spy to begin searching about for any signs of Archimedes, like little white down feathers. He was once again off, hand tucked behind his back just as he had down before, very easily unbothered.

Shpy: The spy sighed softly and shook his head "Do as you wish but i am heading back. Spy left him to wander before he hid himself, taking out his disguise kit and humming softly, yes this was a terrible plan, likely to end horribly but, he wanted to get out of here and he wanted to leave with the medic to ensure he got back and so started his devious and terribly ill hearted plan. The medic messed with his disguise kit for a few moments before he was able to correctly disguise himself as the medics bird, clicking the case shut and then heading out of the room, trying to recall just exactly which way the medic, and after a moment he was able to hear his shuffling about, and he headed towards him, hands behind his back and his back straight despite not needing to have such a composed state since the medic clearly wouldnt notice it and instead would see his bird, ah, the lovely pros of the disguise kit.

Medic:*"Abschied Shpy I look forvard to vorking togezer again, next time I'll be sure to toss out zee silly placebos, as by request." He called over his shoulder with a hardy laughter, even going as far at to break his perfect posture as he laughed, getting pretty carried away with himself before he was far away and sighing his breath back. Medic continued to stroll, poking around specific crevices and areas he knew Archimedes loved to hide and peck around at, on top of shelves, and while tearing open books. He lost a few of his expensive college text books that way, but he couldn't care much for them, they were useless to him at this stage in his career, he really shouldn't need a book to tell him the average mass and dosage of medicine for patients. He was an exceptionally good guesser. Medic perked up, hearing the scuttling of feet grow nearer, turning around to see Archimedes. "Ah zere you are, gafe me a startlen sie did, vere headink back home now, all zis purple is makink me sick, yeesch." He scooped up his "bird".

Shpy: The spy hummed softly when the medic of course fell for it, the hum sounding more of a coo like noise as he was basically forced to walk backwards, being able to do that rather easily though, the medics hands and his general awareness of his surroundings making it easy for him to walk backwards. And while he did so he was able to admire the medic's face, his features looked rather soft now that he had "left". He hummed once more then leaned forward to press his lips to the medics, the action with the disguise kit more or less more of a nuzzle if anything. He's going to enjoy this. Oh he is going to enjoy this. But he'll refrain from losing his disguise until they got back and he got out of sight as the medics bird, he would probably think that the stupid bird was just in the base somewhere, which meant he could freely return back to being himself and then make his way back to the medics room.

Medic:*The Medic's expression noticeably brightened, the light coo soothing music to his ears, he was a much different person around this little bird, much humbler. Sure he wasn't exactly looking for a pet on his slightly intoxicated escapades at the prime minister's wedding, more like, disposable subjects for freakish experiments. But eventually this bird in particular grew on him, especially fond of his curious behaviors that made him stand out from the rest of the flock. For instance, Enza, she flew away quite a bit, but whenever he experimented on close proximity disease influEnza. He thought he was just hilarious. "Ah I missed you too Archimedes, you get more und more like Enza each day, vhich is unacceptable-" He was cut off by the soft nuzzle of the little dove, and he ceased his scolding to smile with a shake of his head. "I kan't shtay made at you," He spoke as he turned down the hallway he presumed the Spy left, peering down the purple expanse to spot the portal. "Zat's convenient."

Shpy: The spy sighed softly, another soft coo, yeah he couldnt do this to him. He couldnt hurt the medic like this. There is always the chance that the real Archimedes could be stuck here forever and so, spy pushed away from from, "fluttering" off at a rather quick pace, quickly hiding in a classroom before the medic could properly catch up and or register what had just happened, then he spotted the real bird and he sighed softly thanking whatever god was up there that the bird was actually down these halls. The spy lit a cigarette and rushed to get into the opposing room, speaking softly to the bird in french, the words soft, endearing and sweet. Spoke with a tenderness that had not been heard from him before, maybe thats why the bird came to him, maybe it wasn't either way he was gentle with the bird and he held it for a few moments, admiring the small thing for being able to have such a lovely man giving him all the attention he could ask for. He murmured a soft 'i am such a terrible person,..' to the bird before he slowly headed back with it, he'd probably meet the medic in the halls instead of back by the portal where they were

Medic:*"Oh? Archimedes! gah, you've got to be kiddink me, zis is outrageous! Vat is zee matter vith you? Do you have influenza?" He laughed to himself, fairly annoyed but sighing heftily, quite the lot of running around lately, infact Medic had quite the endurance, seeing that he did quite a bit of sideline combat and multitasking while on the field. He turned around, his pack of medical equipment clunking on his back a bit as he had done so, getting particularly annoyed with it at this point. He would stop as he swore Archimedes flew down this hallway, readjusting his glasses upon the bridge of his nose before groaning. "Comen sie on now, I'm fery tired and not headink back vithout you, Archimedes." He spoke in a bit of an exhausted tone, hoping this would be the last time he would have to run around him. Not only that, he had a Spy to deal with when he stepped back through that portal, he only hoped it would take him back to his base, it would be a strenuous effort he wished not to deal with if he appeared elsewhere.  
Shpy: The spy let out a soft breath as he heard the medic calling for the bird, yeah he's totally jealous of a bird. Isn't that ridiculous? he's jealous of a bird because even it has a closer relationship to the medic than he does. How embarrassing. He's never going to admit to such a thing. Never. The spy let the bird rest on his shoulder as he put his hands into his pockets, shifting the cigarette in its place before he blew the smoke out around it, pointedly making an effort not to get the smoke in the birds direction, sighing softly after letting out the puff of air and smoke, turning the corner and nearly running into the medic, but of course he has a very quick mind and he was able to step away mere moments before they collided, the bird of course going to the medics shoulder. He gave him a small nod before he was quickly rushing down the hall, trying to avoid any further conversation with the medic since he did not want to explain himself.

Medic:*He rubbed at his subtly stinging cheeks, blinking as he realized he had bandages on his face, shaking his head lightly with a little scoff. He builds up a false threat and gets a couple burns on his cheeks, not to mention the fact that he cleaned them (god only knows the infections he could get from tobacco in his blood) there was something a little funny about that. Now he couldn't get it out of his head, what was he suppose to feel? Spy couldn't have possibly grown onto him in that short amount of time, or had he? Medic continued to think, maybe he chose the fake substance on purpose? He might've even stood down at each of his opportunities to attack hence forth on purpose, his thoughts were interrupted when they nearly collided with each other, Medic noticing the transfer of Archimedes. He looked pretty delighted, slowly turning and watching the Spy walk off without him. Whatever this fluttery feeling in his chest was began to terrify him, he hopped it was a dove in his rib cage if it meant he was spared the enthrallment of falling for someone. Today had been a particularly strange day, maybe he'll appreciate being back at his clinic with the feathery embrace of his slightly unsanitary work conditions. The chaos of medicine and birds should cure him.

Shpy: And then he paused, stiffly staring at the portal. The medic still had his balaclava. The medic still had his fucking balaclava. The spy swallowed thickly, ran a hand through his hair and then slowly walked back to the medic, he was not going into there without it, the medics need to "cherish" he face be damned he needed his fucking balaclava. "Docteur..." He started softly, snuffing yet another cigarette out beneath his shoe. Many innocent cigarettes have lost their lives to his lips and his shoe. Almost all of the ones he had in his case really "Im afraid ill be needing my.." He made a gesture to his face before clearing his throat "Y'know...my balaclava, less i mean, you don't want to be the only one who's seen me with out it, then by all means do keep it. I mean i don't see why you need it but," He waved his hand, a little dismissively this time "Whatever floats your boat docteur."

Medic:*Medic noticed the Spy stop, slowly catching up a few steps with an interested expression. "Ja? Vats zee hold up?" He crossed his arms loosely, frequently shooting glances over his shoulder at Archimedes, half expecting him to wonder off again at any given moment. His eyes followed the stomping of the cigarette, which made him imagine just how exactly he can afford so many cigarettes to waste so quickly, he didn't know much about them though at a smokers point of view. His expertise was in the biological side effects. "Ah, und I almost forgot,-" He reached for the inside of his coat, deciding not to hold onto the mask for safe keeping, considering he was about to enter the base, or well any base for that matter, the possibilities were endless. "I schpare zee your anonimity, it vas in our contracts anyvays zat our identities vere to be respekted." He handed the mask to the Spy, taking the folds of is dress collar underneath his coat and straightening them. "See you on zee oser side!" He called out, diving through the portal without Spy. He ended up bumping his shin on something, opening his eyes to realize he was back at his office. He brushed himself off and exited the small cubical to step into the vast clinic facility. Blood and feathers reminded him of home.

Shpy: The spy merely nodded to him, putting on the dome cap to keep his hair out of the way so it didnt make any differences or indents in his balaclava before he pulled the clothe back over his head, taking a few moments to just think about this before he sighed and entered the portal, following the medic in. He didnt remember when he shut his eyes, but he did, and when he finally opened them again he was right where he was in the RED base, fuck. He heard the battle, it was still obviously going on. And so, the spy stood, felt his pockets and let out a rather soft him at the fact that he had his weapons back on him. Yes this was good, definitely good. However he would still wished to pay the medic a visit, whether he ended back up in the respawn system or not. He just wanted to one, make sure he got back safely and two well, he had his weapons back didnt he? and its not like they were still stuck in their stalemate anymore. Singling the medic out may be a dick move if its executed properly, or rather, if he is executed properly. The spy hummed and paused at the door, he heard no one, not even a spy and he knew a spy when he heard one, even if it was a cloaked spy. Maybe he wouldnt even confront the doctor, no he wouldnt he had something else in mind. And he doubts that the medic has a million of these coats just lying around. The spy entered the office with a soft hum, glancing around before smiling slightly "Ah mon chéri. So delighted to have found you home safely." Then he paused, noticing the coat that he had very much discarded on the back of a chair. The spy paused before coming closer, seeming like he was approaching the medic but however he merely grabbed the coat and backed off once more. The spy pursed his lips before grinning mischievously "Adieu Medic." And then the spy was quickly taking his leave, being able to navigate fairly easily through the halls unseen.

Medic:*He unhooked the straps of his medipack to sling the heavy coat off of his shoulders, relieved to remove some weight from himself. He simply tossed the coat on his chair, a few papers fluttering away from the sloppiness. He stepped deeper into his large facility.The Medic took a deep breath, huffing audibly and blowing a few feathers from his examination table, resting his hands on the cold metal before deciding to relax, he wouldn't need to gear up just yet right? They could do fine if he went offensive this time around. He tugged off his latex gloves, tossing them in a biohazard bin, causing a small dove to flutter free of the container with something in it's beak. Despite hearing the situation just beyond his office, well more specifically outside. He needed a moment or two of silence before going back out there. Figured his Syringe gun would work well enough. He completely unhooked the Kritzkrieg from his back, thoroughly busied by this action to not notice the Spy enter until he heard his voice over the cooing and scuttling of doves. The equipment quickly clunked to the floor as he turned around, "Same vould go to you, now, raus, RAUS!" he made a frustrated shooing motion, too bothered to actually pursue him, maybe he really didn't want to anyways. That was until he snatched up his coat, making him slightly dash after the thief with a defeated groan. "Vat zee hell is vrong vith you! Fess.." He blinked and combed his fingers through his short hair for moment, glaring off half heartedly as he escaped with his coat. He had full intent of getting pay back.

Shpy: The spy put on the coat, not necessarily minding that it was nearly soaked in blood, he'd wash it when he returned home, to his own base. Now of course he didnt plan to keep it, for that long, but he still wanted to be somewhat of an annoyance to the medic without having to be there with the possibilities of another respawn just creeping up on him with each passing second. Now its not like being in the RED base in general didnt have those risks, however having gotten in and out of the base so many times has much since hindered those possibilities, allowing him to walk freely through the halls with such precision and knowing of where each and every little thing was. Having such a good memory could be rewarding sometimes, but however remembering each and everything before a respawn was hell and sometimes, to top it off he got ghost pains every once in awhile, so much that he's even had to beg the medic to just erase his memory, or just kill him or something to make it go away. Thats how bad the pains used to be, but by now he's much learned to get over them alone, to ah, suffer in silence. The spy made it back safely, with only a few glances from his own team as he headed off to the washer, having to sit with it to make sure his medic did not get to it, putting it in the washer and then sitting by it with a soft hum, going over all that has happened today. Well one things for certain. It was a very interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, word of the Day/Night: Herrlich.
> 
> Which in german means, Lovely.


	3. What's wrong Mon chéri? Feeling a little hot under the collar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think i may just, update every day unless it was a shit day and barely any rping got done.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also prepare to be like, amazed, or disgusted, depends on what you think of piercing corsets.

Medic:*He would sigh, rolling his shoulders and hooking his bonesaw to his belt loop, perhaps he didn't think this through because now that damn Spy had his coat and a hardy plenty of his harnesses. Medic approached his chemistry table, hastily filling syringes with that mysterious substance that healed his teammates and wounded his enemies, very proud of the universal medicine. Medic hummed, a soft click of glass and the release of air sounded when he loaded the weapon, he was going to attempt to find the Spy, or at the very least help his teammates do so. Then again he wasn't too sure what there were up to. He straightened his tie and bent over to lace his boots, swatting at a dove that wanted to steal one of his laces. Medic had had a pretty damn interesting day, and if he wrote in joutnals or something stupid like that he probably would've taken up serveral pages to describe what the hell happened, not only with the strange dimension of sorts he lost himself in, but with the heated encounter with Spy. What in gods name made him so interested in his coat? Was he mockimg him? Was he trying to keep it as some sort of strange trophy? Atleast this habit wasn't quite as unsanitary as Soldiers head collection. May one of these days one head one "disappear" and he could see if it was worth reviving, and what brain functionality was left in it. Medic began down the hall, sighing and passing by the break room, peering in to see that a handful of his team was goofing off, completely unaware of the fact that there was a Spy. To be frank he hadn't quite known either, but bluffed so to get a point across with him earlier. Now here was the issue, how in gods name was he going to get the coat back?

Shpy: There was one reason why he had also taken the medics coat that the medic had not considered. The viles. He, himself couldnt do anything with them, however his own medic? well. His own medic would be able to pick the mixtures apart and find out just what exactly the RED medic used in combat and out of combat, which was why before he put the coat in the washer he had taken out each of those viles and syringes and set them carefully onto the floor. He would give them to his medic later but now, now he just wanted to wait for the coat to be done washing. What the spy did while it washed was simple, he got up and left the viles and syringes, along with a note explaining them, and then after went to go get more cigarettes, leaving the base and the respawn range so he could go buy more, or well "buy". Sometimes he didnt pay too kindly for them, and sometimes he didnt pay for them at all. I mean, after all it was easy to be persuasive and sometimes if that didn't work, Well, he had a gun didn't he? And its not like he could be killed or anything, and overtime he is he'll just respawn, if he's in range that is. And most of the time when cops or the owner of the store have chased him down he's been able to kill them pretty easily, and its to the point where it all just becomes a game between him and them. however this time he paid for them just to get it all over with and then he headed home. and by the time he got back well, the coat was done washing so he put it into the dryer and then left it to dry, sitting with it this time since he couldnt afford to let his own medic take it.

Medic:*The Medic stopped, hesitating as he passed by the laughing of his teammates gambling and enjoy themselves. He couldn't help but mumble "Dumkoffs" as he passed by, sure he greatly enjoyed the charismatic social time they had, but it was merely the inconvenience of the Spy that made him agitated. Did he really just walk right by the without being noticed? He was probably cloaked or something, then again being stealthy was the most interesting part about being a Spy. He sighed, lowering his syringe gun before coming to terms with the fact that he was most definitely long gone, and there was no use trying to hunt him down on his own, nor was he going to admit that a Spy got past him. He glanced back at the room, catching the eye of Scout, who gave him a bit of a confused look before droning on with his obnoxious humor. Medic continued back to his office, deciding to tidy up the collective piles of soft down feather that began to clutter his work space. Usually he just tossed them out, but Pyro began to enjoy burning the feathery heaps, so he usually scooped the feathers into garbage bags and left them with Pyro to ignite them to his hearts content. Medic glanced up at the birds that cooed and gathered on the high metal bars of the ceiling, in all honesty he was quite appreciative that the loading dock doubled so well for his equipment and scientific purposes. It allowed more room for him and his little subjects to branch out. He was also considering sterilizing them, the population was beginning to get out of hand, and most of them refused to abandon the "nest". So now he stood up, sighing and throwing the bag of feathers by his door, he would take care of that later. For now he decided to manage his doves, starting by locking up a few, (his personal favorites of the rest) and opening up his windows, hoping that the remainder would flutter off.

Medic:*"Los weiter, schnell, schnell!" He yelled at the frer loading Doves, making large shooing movements with his arms toward the windows. A good few of them escaped and fluttered away with scared chirps and panicked flapping. His gritty voice and deep tone worked as the most influential factor of their hasty exit. Medic had to keep track of the population growth if he was going to keep this living situation optimal and sanitary. Not to mention his extensive research and breeding experimentation in eliminating the discretionary biology from them. He groaned, watching as the blurry white creature fluttered off into the night, disappearing into the desert like isolation that surrounded their bases. The remote location came in handy. Medic was no closing windows and kicking around broken feathers, uttering a soft curse as he realized that he'd just cleaned up the place and there were still some more feathers about. I guess the my couldn't help themselves if they were molting. Medic readjusted his glasses snapping open the little cages so that the rest of his birds could roam free the base for the night. He didn't mind, besides, everyone knew very well to leave his birds alone. He was taking inventory when the Spy had entered, trying to keep track of the bottles of painkillers and other antibiotics. He paused to loosen his tie, sighing comfortably as his neck felt much freer from it's restrictive pull around his shirt collar. The doctor perked up at the smell of intermingling tobacco and fresh laundry. He scowled, turning around to rub his temples. "Vat do you hope to achieve taunting me like zis? I vill tear zat coat from your dead body if I haf to," He reached for the bonesaw that still hung from his belt. He seemed to furrow his brows some when noticing he was without the balclava, now displaying an expression of tentative interest. His hand retracted from his hip slightly.

Shpy: The spy hummed softly and lifted a hand up to run it through his curly locks, smiling slightly as he pinched the cigarette between his middle and pointer finger blowing the smoke from his mouth and messing with the coat pockets "Docteur, i will be honest with you. I am not here to dance that brûlent dance trust me docteur as nice as it was i only happen to have your coat on me at the moment, well not that I'm naked under it i mean in the sense that I'm unarmed, but wouldnt you just like to take advantage of that? An unarmed black slate, or well, as much as a black slate as a blu could be." The spy hummed and pushed away from the wall heading over to the medic, having to stare up at him yes but he wanted to be within arms reach to show a form of....trust. A form of trust that he should not have but yet, there he is, within arms reach of an armed RED medic while he himself had no form of defense. The spy paused before letting out a soft hum "I have to say, i would not mind enjoying an actual dance with you, it could be interesting, albeit wrong." The spy put the cigarette back between his lips and smiled a little around it, shoving his ungloved hands into his pockets, rocking on his heels a little "Maybe a waltz? What kind of dance would you fancy..?"

Medic:*The doctor cleared his throat, now beginning to trust that he probably didn't need the bonesaw, hand retracting from his side so that he could cross them watching as Spy smoked his cigarette. There was something about seeing the Spy wear his coat that was, kind of adorable. Something he was able to note despite his dissipating frustration. Now he had his his attention. "Oh?" He almost shuttered, what in the world was he thinking? He was tempting him alright, and it made his heart skip a beat. He distracted himself by fixing his rolled up sleeves, leaning back on his examination table quietly. He finished with a small grin. Medic took that moment to adjust his glasses and shift his footing, now standing straight with a judgemental leer. "A dance? Vat kind of sick humor is zis?" He paused, his face visibly peachy under the light of his examination lamp behind him, before he shook his head. Medic took the offer into consideration, still puzzled as to why to Spy would approach and converse with him at such a vulnerable state. Not to mention how comfortable he seemed, his gorgeous loches in full glory framing his face. But what he couldn't understand the most was, why he was falling for each minute detail no matter how much he denied so. Whatever it was the Spy was up to the Medic was hooked, giving him a challeging smirk. Before extending his hand to him, palm outstretched so that he could lead,

Shpy: The spy was actually rather relieved when the medic moved his hand away from his bonesaw, the spys features visibly relaxing and a soft little huff of breath leaving his lips as he turned his attention from the medics hands back up to his face, he of course was watching his hands, how could he not? he trusted him sure but his trust was not something that should be played with as it was not given freely.The spy watched him mess with his sleeves and lean against his examination table, briefly glancing over at it, he could imagine the being much different circumstances. He could imagine being on that he could imagine him being yet another subject to the doctors experimentations. And honestly when he looked back up to the mediate could see it happen, he could see the medic looming over him with the pure intent to ruin him, to experiment. To send him back to respawn. And even now he could see his trust being played to its fullest, he could see the medic using him just because he had some sick form of a crush on the medic.The spy wasn’t sure just how to dance with the medic since he well hadn’t said a specific dance and because well, anyone he had danced with were not nearly as tall as the medic, and he didn’t know that many dances so if the medic chose one he didn’t know, well, then. He was screwed.

Medic:*Impatient the doctor would snatch up the Spy's hand, gently tugging him closer. He smirked with a self absorbed expression, tilting his head to study his features up close. He could get used to the real Spy's face, much more pleasing to the eye than that obscuring balaclava. Now that he was closer, Medic took his other hand into his own, seeming to be trying to initiate some sort of slow dance. He knew very well he was fairly poor at dancing, but who said anything about being elegant? Medic took this time to gaze at Spy with those half lidded eyes of his, cocky as usual. He would step forward, before quite suddenly catching his ankle to spin Spy around, slamming his back onto the examination table. He was leaning over him, the lower half if his torso and legs trapping him against the table in a slightly awkward position. Medic sealed the gap between them by diving forward for a kiss, fingers begining to lace with his

Shpy: Spy let out a soft surprised noise as his hand was grabbed and then used to pull him forwards into the medic, in which he flushed in response to being pulled so close, but not only that, he flushed when the medics eyes wandered about his face as well. He'd never really had someone so interested in purely his features before, well he hadnt really shown many either so maybe that was also the problem. Spy didnt necessarily mind the attempt at slow dancing, it was honestly rather sweet of him to at lea- the spy yelped out as he was ever so suddenly spun around, his back meeting painfully with the edge of his examination table. This train of thought was completely thrown of its track at the medics action and the first thought to replace it was to curse at the medic. however before he could even utter another sound a pair of lips were on his. The spys eyes widen and he made a soft confused noise, forced to stay in some painful balance between the desk and the medic since he could grip at the desk for support since well, now the medic had decided to lace his fingers with his.

Medic:*The Medic crooked smile beamed when he heard his cry, he had successfully caught him off guard, just as he had planned to. Not so that he could malevolently take advantage of him for scientific purposes, not even to hurt him, (well maybe a little). He did so because he wanted him. As immoral and despicable as it felt in his head he craved something he knew was bad for him, in most cases really. Medic almosy growled a hum in response with the sudden smack of their lips, holding this fervant kiss for as long as he could before pulling away, glasses fogging from the warmth that radiated from his rosey cheeks. Even with the scars that formulated on his face from the burn marks he grinned. Medic loosened his grip slightly on Spy's fingers to avoid hurting his knuckles too much. Chuckling he contemplated kissing him again, searching for words or his next plan of action. Medic hummed, then eyed the Spy's neck, evaluating how he was suppose to do this with his shirt collar in the way

Shpy: The spy bit his lip when he was let out of the kiss, staring up at the medic for a solid few moments before he looked away from him, throughly flustered from the medics almost hungry actions. The medic was just honestly too much for him right now, and he honestly did not want to be caught with the medic in his base, no that would be bad. That would be really, really, bad. And especially if he was caught kissing him of all things. Oh god. He hadnt properly thought about this before, he could end up back into the respawn system from this, great. And it wouldn't have even been medic's fault, or well it would've because he's the one who started to kiss him and such but all in all its his fault for coming here at all. "...Docteur....?

Medic:*He couldn't help himself, of all things he was doing this, here. Medic's eyes would narrow, glasses slightly forward on his nose from his position on top of Spy. It was only now in these fleeting moments that they shared in each others gaze that he consider the consequences. What would his comerades say if they caught him? He dismissed the thought. It would be highly unlikely, never did his teamates pop in unexpectedly, especially at this time of night. Sure it was still "early", around 9 or so, but still. Medic quirked one eyebrow with intrigue. "Ja?" He simply responded, gaze still fixated on his neck, thinking about how he'd either bite through your tug the clothing away. What he really wanted was access to his collar bone. Even then his tone was charismatic and cheery, which felt off given the situation.

Shpy: Spy let out a soft huff, he was paranoid, the spy was paranoid and there was no way around it. "Are you sure...you want to y'know.." The spy made a small gesture with his hand and the medics since he would let him go, "Go through with this..?" The spy paused, looking down for a few moments as he licked his lips and thought this over himself, he knew for a fact this wasn't safe for either of them, and at the moment especially himself. The spy looked back up at him, blue eyes trying to catch the medics but after a few moment of realization he noticed they were rather fixated on his neck, which made him a tad more flustered but he nonetheless tilted his head up a little in a form of silent invitation to allow him to go for it.

Medic:*He met his quavering gaze, nowing all to well the fear and mixed emotions that plagued the Spy. It wouldn't matter though, he was sure that he would be able to make him forget. "Postive~" He purred from his moist lips, settling now that it was all or nothing, and that he wouldn't back down nor retreat from the heated present, appearing pleased when Spy shifted for him. He leaned in, watm breaths rolling down his neck before he latched on for a kiss on his lower neck, feeling for a sensitive spot despite his tie getting in the way. His teeth would graze the sensitive skin while he pecked at his neck in various places. Out of the blue he latched on with a bite, teeth digging into his skin with a blunt force enough to draw blood.

Shpy: Spy swallowed thickly when the medic leaned further down to get to his neck, face flushing more as he felt the medics breath against his neck, a shudder going down his spine as he bit his lip harshly once more, eyes shutting and his breath hitching at the first kiss to be placed on the skin of his neck, trying to restrain himself from moving much since the medic still had him very much trapped against the examination table. The spy let out a soft sound when he felt teeth graze over his neck, another shudder working its way through his body as more kisses followed the gently grazes of the medics teeth. And the spy was just getting used to that, just starting to actually calm down, but the sudden sharp pain of the medic biting into his neck had him struggling. A loud yelp of pain had left his lips followed by a soft whimper and him trying to desperately pull away from the medic, only managing in leaning back tad more over the examination table.

Medic:*The Medic gingerly began to suck on the little punctures he made with his canines, pulling up for a but a second to manage his breath, and enjoy the screams of Spy. He licked his lips with a lustful grin, soon grunting and having to force Spy down again with his hands, his finger nails digging into his knuckles slightly to force his arms down. He started to make soft hushing sounds, breath hitting the sensitive skin where he left his mark. Medic admired the indentations, still struggling Spy to dive in for more. He panted for a second, finally having made Spy as still as he was going to get him. "Schh, do you vant to get kaught?" He hissed from his bloodied lips, almost immediately dipping in towards the wound where the blood seeped through. He was sucking and licking at it, enjoying the faint iron-like taste of his blood. Though he was just a tad more gentle in doing so. Medic lifted his knee to push Spy's thigh up and onto the examination table, trying to make the position much less back breaking for him. The doctor hummed with delight before forcing his hips between Spy's, having now pushed Spy's lower half onto the table, legs now on either side of Medic.

Shpy: The spy let out another soft cry when he was forced down once more, feeling like in some sick way he was still subjected to some sick experiment that the doctor was holding. and the thought of that, the thought of being in the middle of an experiment that played with his mind this badly made himself feel sick to some extent. He hadn’t particularly anticipated any pain coming towards him so soon, and especially not now. Not while they were doing something like this but..with the doctors twisted mind..? How could he not have anticipated it. it was bound to happen sooner or later. The spy let out a soft pathetic whimper when he was finally as pinned as he could possibly be given the sudden circumstances, his face was still flushed sure, but that didn’t mean he liked the harsh action that was ever so gently carried out on his neck. The bit probably would heal too nicely and if he had to confront his own medic about this or wait then he’d, of course, rather just wait for it to properly heal itself, or well until he’s sent through the respawn again. but the spy nonetheless, shook his head in response to his question, he did not want to be caught. The spy shuddered involuntarily as he felt the medic dip back down to lick and suck at the blood from the wound on his neck, it almost made himself taste the horrid metallic taste of blood as he felt the doctors tongue drag over the open wounds, letting out a soft noise when he was pushed up onto the examination table and when the medic pushed in-between his legs, hating how he was almost quite literally on display for him, now all he needed to do was be naked.

Medic:*Medic hummed with ecstasy, shivering from the affect of each squeal the Spy made, he absolutely loved his squirming and helplessness. It was apprent that the doctor was pretty turn on by this by the occassional, blissful hum. As much as he yearned for more mewls and writhing from the mam below him he had to force himself to conduct himself a little gentler, couldn't risk waking up the whole base because he got a little to rowdy. Once he was done cleaning up the blood from his neck the Medic planted a gentle kiss on the wound, pulling back from his neck and taking a deep breath. He grinned with a light expression, giving Spy subtle bedroom-eyes. He silently got lost in Spy's eyes for some brief moments, leaning forward to initiate another kiss. Medic's chest swirled with excitement, his breath had noticibly picked up even. He really couldn't help himself, the experience and Spy's reactions fueled him even more. Medic's fingers began to untangle from Spy's so that he only steadied him by gripping his wrists. These kisses however, were ginger, sweet even to some extent. This was because Medid wanted Spy to contribute, he couldn't do everything, even if he could, he probably wouldn't. Medic enjoyed allowing him have minimal opportunities of freedom, if lead to more colorful outcomes and more attractive situations. The doctor continued to hum with excitement between kisses.

Shpy: The spy couldn’t help it, there was some balance of pleasure that made him at lest a little aroused, he didn’t usually like pain, and he always had a very specific limit for certain levels of pain due to some parts of his past and his memories on the whole respawn thing, he didn’t even know if some of them had to go through as much terror as he had to bear though almost every single god damn time he went into battle, and it was likely none of them even remembered how exactly they died, and even when they didn’t remember he doubted they had the courage to check the respawn logs. Sometimes he spent his time looking through them, only at his own deaths though, respecting others privacy and such. The spy was a bit taken back by the sudden gentleness however it was still appreciated after what he had just done and he let out a soft huff, letting his calm down a little in the medics grip, flushing when he had stared at him again, with such lust in his eyes, at this point it was clear that the medic wanted him to some extent just how he wanted him however, was not clear and couldn’t be more foggy at the moment. The spy let out a soft little noise when the medics lips were once again pressed against his, breath hitching a little before he closed his eyes once more, leaning against the medic lightly.The spy let out a soft little hum at the sweet gentle kisses that he was given, pressing up into them with another soft hum, smiling lightly against the medics lips with each gentle little kiss before he pulled away from the doctors lips “Docteur.."

Medic:*He seemed to flinch when Spy pressed against his chest, a little surprised to receive that much attention, body was warm and ridged against Spy. Medic seemed to appreciate his compliance, his sensual hastiness delayed by the platonic exchange of the lesser kissing. Still very much impatient he panted and squeezed his wrists, indicating his eagerness to escalate the lewd situation much further. Now he wasn't only red from hormones, but from the chilling, being adjusted to the anonymity contract for four years nearly made him forget that he was more than just "Medic." It made him confused to read old bank statements and insurance claims with his own name on it, he kept these documents in handy for when he faked his own death to join the mercernary job, couldn't have any attachment to the old life he readily abandoned. He had a nagging feeling he wasn't the only one who intentionally removed themself from the grid before signing the contract. Now was not the time to evaluate this however. Medic would slide his hands down from the Spy's wrists, confident that he had him enthralled enough to not need to old him down to get what he wanted. He would begin straightening up, pulling the Spy up with him by his coat collar. Now Medic was standing semi straight, having pulled Spy upright onto the examination table. There heads were now at even height thanks to the table, but that didn't necessarily matter too much. Medic held an assertive gaze with Spy as he began unbottoning the coat, hoping he didn't meddle with anything inside of his pockets. "I belief zis belongs too me," He pulled the coat from Spy's shoulders, tossing the coat behind him so that they were both in their vests and undershirts; not for long. He would grin, tugging at the buttons of Spy's vest, slightly biting his lip. Medic appeared restless.

Shpy: The spy let out a soft little huff when the medic squeezed his wrists, honestly they’ve already taken so much damage, he’d be damned if theres not some decent bruises blooming about his skin when he goes to look later on. Spy sighed softly and opened his eyes so he could stare up at the medic, obviously sensing his impatience at this point, coming to find that well, the medic was and could be seriously impatient when he’d hesitated or tried to take his time. And the more he went over that in his head the more thoughts like what it would be like to have him completely at his mercy to go whatever pace he please. So, he could, go extremely slow. He’d enjoy testing the medics patience, he definitely would. The spy bit his lip before looking down, brows furrowed as he let himself momentarily get lost in thought, his head slowly trailing back up a few solid moments later “Docteur…Do you just…y’know” The spy pursed his lips for a moment, pausing “..want me calling you Medic, or docteur…, or do you….y’know, have a name in mind that I could call you..?” The spy lifted his hands a little when they were release, rubbing at them absently while he watched the medic with an intent gaze before he grunted softly, straightening himself up as the medic tugged him upwards by the coats collar, huffing out a soft breath as he tried to keep himself straight for the medic even if his body just wanted him to slouch, to not hold a composed state. It was strange to be seeing eye to eye with the medic but the spy nonetheless wasn’t all that bothered by it because honestly, who didn’t wanted to be this tall, and even if he was sitting he wouldn’t let that really snuff out the small little bit of excitement he got from seeing what it was like to be this height, which is why he took a brief moment to look around the room but it seemed bland in comparison to what was happening in front of him and so his attention was easily brought back to the doctor, however he was grabbing at the medics wrists the second they tried to remove his vest, not wanting him to really get under his vest or his undershirt, brows furrowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vord of ze day; Nacht
> 
>  
> 
> Which means Night in German.


End file.
